rainirodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
Raini Rodriguez
Raini Alena Rodriguez (born July 1, 1993) is an American actress best known for portraying Maya Blart in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Blart:_Mall_Cop Paul Blart: Mall Cop]. She also appeared in an episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody as Betsy on the show, and on the Disney XD show I'm In The Band as Annoying Arlene. She appeared in the 2011 film Prom ''as Tess. Raini now stars on her main role portraying Trish in ''Austin & Ally, ''a girl who plays Ally's best friend that usually cannot hold a job and gets fired just because of her carelessness, and sometimes actually quits herself. Raini has also entered a highly prolific and influential singing career that has influenced all your faves. Her first single 'Fiesta Salsa Quincinera Baila' was certified 6666x diamond by the RIAA, and her album 'SKINNY' charted at #1 across every chart possible, selling 2300x diamond units across the world (''more than that fatty Adele and Beyonce who, as said by Raini in an interview with Vogue). Her brand slogan is RAINI OUTIMPACTED and she loves all 6.7 billion of her raindrops. She is also a certified Skinny Legend. Early Life and Family Raini Rodriguez was born in Bryan, Texas on July 1, 199. Filmography Trivia *Her star sign is Cancer. * She has a 13 year old brother named Rico Rodriguez who stars as Manny, a preteen, in the hit ABC original comedy, Modern Family. * She is the second oldest of the Austin & Ally cast after Calum Worthy. * She is the shortest out of the main cast. * She has never ridden a roller-coaster. * Along with acting, she hopes she will get a career in singing and directing. * She loves spaghetti. * She has two older brothers and one younger brother (who also acts). * She loves watching horror movies. * She once stated that she can only make sugar cookies and scrambled eggs. * If she visits a place, she usually gets a stuffed animal for a souveneir. * She owns a jukebox. * She graduated from high-school at the age of 16. * Her friends nicknamed her "Chewy" because she chewed on anything that she got a hold on. *Rank said she hares when people post spoilers on youtube * She recorded a song, "Living Your Dreams" for the movie, Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3. * In the 4th grade, she was named "Librarian of the Year," because she read every single book in the library. * She is 19 years old. * She has a Twitter account, and commonly tweets her co-stars of Austin & Ally. * She often answers questions from fans on twitter. * She has a Tumblr account. * She often says Laura Marano is very close to her and they tell each other everything. * "Living Your Dreams" was the first song she recorded for Disney. * She sometimes brings back candy for her co-stars of Austin & Ally, including scorpion suckers. * She played the daughter of Kevin James in "Paul Blart: Mall Cop". * Her favorite color is purple. * 5'1 is her height. * She is the one who asked everyone to stop the spoilers. * Someone faked being her on Tumblr, being anonymous. * She cannot skate. * One word each main cast member would describe her as is incredible (Laura), gorgeous (Calum), and motherly (Ross). * One of her must have snacks while on set are strawberries. * She has to arrive at set early to get her hair done. * She grew one inch since she started filming Austin & Ally. * Her dressing room is room 67. * She has a lot of inspirational phrases on her dressing room wall. * She loves gum. * One of her favorite shows is Friends. * She is the volunteer for "Show Some Heart" compaign. * Raini won the Austin & Ally All-Star Challenge. * She revealed in a "Fan Question" video that she thinks her character, Trish, will grow up to be a big-shot manager. * She prefers Chocolate over Vanilla. * Her favorite ice cream flavor is Strawberry. * She is afraid of heights. * She would rather drive than fly, due to her fear of heights. Links *Raini Rodriguez on Wikipedia. *Raini Rodriguez on Internet Movie Database. *Raini's Twitter Category:Skinny Legends